When Fantasy Becomes Reality
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: When Kasumi walks in on Lei Fang enjoying a guilty pleasure, the redhead takes it to another level and decides to grant that small wish.


_For the lovely Major Mike Powell III  
>and yes I copied and pasted./  
>Merry Christmas and Happy New Year sweetie!<br>_  
><em>Warning: If you don't like yuri or lots of men, please don't read. Thank you c:<em>

* * *

><p>A sigh comes from the young woman who enters her shared apartment. Kasumi tired from running errands and kicks her navy flats off at the door. As she moves throughout the dimly lit living room she deposits her small black purse and takes off the light pink jacket. With it gone she straightens her white shirt over the hem of her knee-length dark blue skirt. She stretches her toes against the taut black stockings as she walks, intending to head for the bedroom she shares with the woman she loves more than anything. However, getting closer to the cracked open door she begins to hear some muffled noises.<p>

Kasumi is quiet as she tiptoes closer. Every step brings her another hint. The chill of the hard wood floor tells her that the heat has been forgotten despite the coming cold of night. Noises that sound like her dear partner as well as others reach her ears. At first it concerns her, unaware of what could be going on. But as she reaches the door and peaks around it, she can't help the dark blush that covers her light skin. The color on her face is darker than her long ginger hair. She reaches up and brushes at her bangs as her amber eyes widen, enamored with the sight before her.

On the bed is her lover, Lei Fang. The woman's slender stature is sat on the bed, slightly hunched, before that of a laptop. It sits between her spread legs, which one is bent slightly with her toes curling against the sheet. Sweat beads on her naked body and her hands work frantically on her sex. Her eyes are half lidded with her dark brown hair sticking to her skin. Strands fall over, draping over her heaving breasts. Her lightly sun kissed skin is flushed and her head is tilted back slightly, breathing shallowly.

Kasumi watches are her shoulders begin to tremble and her toes clench at the blanket. Her entire body stills and she can't seem to breathe, a rich moan ripping from her lips. It makes Kasumi squeeze her thighs together, becoming a little flustered herself. She waits for her dear to recover and return to reality before she shatters the silence. "Couldn't wait for me, Lei Fang?"

The dark haired woman snaps her eyes open as she sees Kasumi striding towards her. Brain barely able to recover in time, she just manages to reach forward as Kasumi climbs onto the bed. Hiding her arousing material, Lei Fang snatches the computer up and shuts it. Her breaths come out in heavy pants and she can hardly get any words out at all. "You... You're home early."

"What were you watching?"

The innocence of the question strikes a chord in Lei Fang, one that makes it hard for her to deny any question her lovely partner asks. But she holds firm nonetheless. And it drives Kasumi into a deeper confusion that does nothing to satiate her curiosity. Her eyes run up and down Lei Fang's body. She wants nothing more than to know what the woman has used as stimulation. If only to simply know. As Lei Fang closes her eyes, brows furrowing in concentration, Kasumi continues to push her.

"Lei Fang, please?" She reaches out towards the naked woman. "Let me see, just a little?" Lei Fang shakes her head no. "Oh, just a little peak? For me?"

She kisses Lei Fang's cheek and brings her lips to the girl's ear, "Please?"

The hot breath on her skin only brings her right back to where she was a minute ago. Unable to deny her a second longer, Lei Fang places the laptop on the bed before her. Her hand presses against the top, keeping it closed. She adverts her eyes as her cheeks grow far more red than ever before. The sigh that flows past her lips is of pure defeat. "I... didn't want to... I didn't want you to think of me different. B-But it's not what you think it is. I just... I love you Kasumi."

The red head giggles softly and touches Lei Fang's shoulder, "Nothing can be so bad that I'll ever think of you differently." Kasumi pulls away and readies herself. She sits back with her knees together and feet apart. "Alright, what is it?"

Lei Fang inhales deep and it's all she can do to not let the words die on her tongue. "...gangbang..."

The stated word doesn't faze Kasumi one bit. In fact, the woman can only tilt her head to the side and blink several times. "Um... Lei Fang...what's that?"

She can't help it, the cute innocence Kasumi gives off is too much for her. Lei Fang leans over, launching at Kasumi. She embraces the redhead and kisses her several times, "Oh~ You're so cute!" Kasumi giggles and places her hands on Lei Fang's shoulders, readily kissing her back. After a moment Lei Fang finally sits back and takes a deep breath, calming herself. "It's easier to show than explain." Reaching forward, she opens the laptop to a black screen with a play button. "If at any time you feel uncomfortable, you can stop it."

Pushing it in front of Kasumi, she hits play and accepts her fate. The blush on her face spreads to her ears and neck as she watches Kasumi's face. The girl watches the video all the way through with not so much as a wince or cringe. She doesn't even blink and recoil as several large muscled men take the woman off the ground, pulling her away the penis she had been giving oral to, and penetrate her. The end is a showering of white over the woman who kneels in the middle of the circle, her mouth open and accepting.

As it ends, Kasumi reaches forward and closes the laptop with a soft click. She turns her eyes over to Lei Fang with a blank expression on her countenance. Inside, Lei Fang if panicking. Everything about the situation has her sitting on the edge of a seat of needles, so afraid that Kasumi is going to think she's dirty for this. The guilt wells up inside of her stomach and she can almost be sick. The pleasant feeling of climax is far from her mind now that she thinks Kasumi will hate her.

Kasumi reaches forward and takes both of Lei Fang's hands in her own. Squeezing softly, she smiles at the dark haired girl, "We should try it!"

Lei Fang blinks several times. All she can see is the excitement glimmering in Kasumi's eyes as her cheeks tinge with red. Her right eye twitches and she can't help but repress the urge to scream. She had nothing to worry about from the start and she can't take it. She falls backward, head hitting the pillow as a small bit of blood trickles from her nose.

**-When Fantasy Becomes Reality-**

Eyes fluttering open, Lei Fang groans. The sheet is gently tucked around her even as she rolls over onto her side. Kasumi sits cross-legged next to her. Her laptop rests on her lap and she dons her glasses. The feeling of eyes on her encourages her to look to her side. Kasumi smiles and leans over to kiss Lei Fang's head, "Good morning." As she pulls away shuts her laptop and pulls her glasses off her face, to which she sets her glasses on her nightstand. "I have a surprise for you!"

Lei Fang raises a brow, completely surprised and unsure of what it could possibly be. The puzzled look on her face propels Kasumi to giggle softly and begin to explain.

"Well, while you were sleeping I looked all over the internet and I actually found an agency that specializes in fulfilling its clients' sexual fantasies." She watches as Lei Fang's eyes widen slightly, as if she knows what to expect but just can't be sure. "So I contacted them already and asked about the possibility of hiring them."

The sheet immediately folds back as she raises her hands up, grasping at Kasumi's nearest forearm. "No! No, no, no! Absolutely not!"

Kasumi acts simply. She moves her laptop to the nightstand as well and rolls over, pulling the girl into her arms. She kisses her as she rubs her back and side. "I love you Lei Fang. You're everything to me and always will be – no matter what. And making love to you is like going to Heaven and back every time." She lies her head down on the pillow, smiling softly at the other woman. "Some spice every once in awhile isn't bad. And... I understand. Sometimes it just feels as though you need a man's touch there." The giggle that leaves her lips lightens the mood between them considerably. "Plus, we'd be doing it together."

Lei Fang sighs softly, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Her face turns red and Kasumi knows she's already won. Lei Fang doesn't even open her eyes, she merely whispers her consent, "O...Okay. Call them."

The smile gracing Kasumi's lips is brighter than ever. She hurries out of bed and snatches up her phone, ready to make the arrangements official. Lei Fang, however, sinks into the bed and pulls the cover over her head. She curls up into a ball with a muffled groan, "What the hell did I just agree to...?"

**-When Fantasy Becomes Reality-**

Kasumi had worked out all of the kinks and arranged a pleasant evening for the two of them. Of course the representative assisted in directing everything and ensuring the girls will have a pleasurable time. They even, hoping to please them, sent a limo to pick them up and take them to the contracted building that's already been prepped for the evening.

The limo pulls up to the building and the man hurries around to open the door for them. The first to step out is Kasumi. Her long hair flows beautifully around her monochrome attire. Atop her head is a small, white maid headdress and she wears black and red sandals. She dresses in a rather revealing Japanese maid outfit. The white apron part ties in the back to form a large bow and the shoulders fan outward. The black underneath is one piece; it tightly holds her breasts and from there gets slimmer till it reaches her abdomen where it then acts as a thong. Although her legs are covered in black thigh highs. In addition she wears black and white wristbands with white frills on both ends to match the choker.

She turns and sweetly helps Lei Fang out. The petite girl is dressed as elegantly and revealing as she's comfortable with. The simple black dress parts at the top to reveal cleavage as well as her stomach. It's slit up to her hips on both sides. She also wears long black gloves that cover most of her arms. Underneath she dons black, knee-high stockings and high-heeled sandals to match. Her hair is done up in braids on either side of her head while her bangs fall just to her eyes.

The limo driver retreats to the car as the girls head straight for the doors. All the while they hold hands. Kasumi leads the way down a hall to the left, coming into a rather large room. Lei Fang's eyes widen as she sees the long dinner table. Four men are seated on either side with two empty chairs at the head of the table. Each man is dressed in a suit and looks more than respectable. She swallows hard as Kasumi tugs her forward.

Kasumi squeezes the dark haired girl's hand as they reach their chairs. Two of the closest men stand and help them into their seats before sitting back down. Lei Fang, inwardly anxious, looks around at all the men. They're all muscled, she can tell even from under the tightly clad suits, and vary quite a bit. But they all look back at her with a smile and nothing but respect.

"Good evening ladies." They all say in unison in a warm welcome.

Lei Fang mumbles a good evening back and gazes down at the food. She can't believe this is happening and is having a hard time wrapping her mind around it. As the meals start coming, she doesn't focus on any of them. She can only think of what they'll do to her in the coming minutes and it makes her body get hot. She squeezes her thighs together and reaches for her glass – not even realizing that she hasn't touched her food. Just as she goes to take a sip, she chokes it back.

The hand on her leg trails upward to her thigh. She clangs the glass back onto the table with a rather loud thud; one that makes all of the men look towards her. Their eyes thunder down on her and she can feel the arousal growing by the second. She shoots a glance over at Kasumi, the one who rubs at her thigh, with a glance that can only say one thing.

And Kasumi can't resist it.

She begins to put her plan into motion. She reaches forward with her other hand and grasps at Lei Fang's chin. Kasumi kisses her hard on the mouth and with enough passion to make Lei Fang's senses spin out of control. Kasumi's roaming hand travels up to one of Lei Fang's breasts. She proceeds to grope it as she takes Lei Fang's bottom lip between her teeth. Pulling back, she releases it and earns a moan from the other girl.

Refusing to let that be the end of it, Lei Fang dives forward for more. Her tongue meets with Kasumi's as they slip into a furious bout of kisses and mingling tongues. All the while Kasumi keeps her hands moving. One slips under the fabric and begins to knead at her breast while the other dips back down between her legs. Lei Fang clenches her thighs against Kasumi's hand, moaning softly against the kiss.

At that second Kasumi pulls away entirely. Her gaze leaves that of Lei Fang's hazy eyes and glances toward each man. She gives a gentle nod of her head. That's all it takes to send the men into motion. They stand up and begin to undress. By the time they're beside the two women, Lei Fang's face is bright red as she comes face to face with muscled bodies and their rather well endowed parts.

Kasumi stands up and they swiftly help her to undress. The men on the other side of the table wait for Lei Fang to stand as well, assisting her as well. However, that is except for Lei Fang's stockings and gloves and Kasumi's stockings. Naked and excited, both women sit back down as four men surround both of them in a semi-circle.

Glancing over at her lover, Lei Fang watches – completely dazzled – as Kasumi begins to take the men and service them. Kasumi is slow at first in a want to take it slow in the beginning so she doesn't jump right in. She reaches out for the man right in front of her and begins to stroke his penis, taking it in her warm hands. The man shivers under her touch as she explores this new sensation.

She wraps one hand around it and begins to slide it up and down. One. Two. Three times until she stops at the base and holds it firm. Moving her head forward, she urges him forward so that he stands with his legs spread over her – on either side of the chair – as she smiles. Her lips touch the tip of his penis and her tongue darts out to give it a small lick. She flicks her tongue over it again, gathering up the saliva in the corner of her mouth, before finally she begins to take his penis into her mouth.

Her hand slips away and they find themselves busy elsewhere. She takes hold of the two men on either side of her, beginning to rub them. The sole man out takes care of himself as he pokes at her face and body. Beside her, Lei Fang is doing the same. The men begin to reach their peak and a shower of white hits them both. Lei Fang swallows the cum that builds up in her mouth as the man pulls his penis away. That is while the other three let their streams of white land on her bare breasts. For Kasumi, some of it catches her on the cheek as one of the men tries to aim lower.

Once they've swallowed and blink, the men rotate to allow each one to get a blow job from the women. This happens until each man has been treated by the ladies and the others have covered parts of them in cum. The second both finish the last man, there's already motion to change the scenery.

One man from Lei Fang's group picks her up while Kasumi's group does the same. The remaining men hurry over to a slightly elevated platform that houses two large turntables – fight for a woman to be sprawled out on. Both girls find themselves gently sat on the edge and allowed to scoot themselves to the center.

Lei Fang glances over at Kasumi as she swallows past the lump of anticipation and excitement in her throat. She brushes a gloved finger over her cheek and licks at the cum that gathers on the edge. The four men around her watch with baited breath and easily get a rise out of the way she seductively sucks on her finger. Lei Fang pulls it out with a wet pop and smiles innocently before beginning to move.

Every inch of her crawls with the need for a man to hurry to her. She lies on her back and spreads her legs wide open. She quivers as the first man approaches her, climbing onto the table atop her. He kisses her and eases any tension left in her body. As their tongues begin to mingle, the man slips his hand down her body and begins to slip a finger inside of her drooling pussy.

The slickness makes it more than easy for him to slip one, two, and then three fingers inside of her. Making sure she's ready, he finally breaks the kiss and gets into position. He kneels over Lei Fang as he holds her lower body up, legs in the air on either side of him, as he drives his hard member into her pussy in one fell swoop.

Lei Fang moans loudly, unable to contain her cries of ecstasy as he spares nothing in pumping in and out of her in fast, rough motions. He stirs up her insides and reaches deep each and every time. Tears gather in the corners of her eyes as she feels her body quickly climbing. And through them she can see the three other men vaguely standing around her, twitching in anticipation. Unable to take it a second longer, her insides tighten and bar down on the man. His penis shoves as deep as possible one last time before he cums into her.

In the meantime, Kasumi is placed in the same position. However as the man leans over her he doesn't dare to tease her damp core. Instead he uses the slickness that dribbles down to help him slip one finger into her tight asshole. Kasumi gasps and clutches onto his shoulders. The man is quick to embrace her lips with his own, muffling any noises. All that _can_ be heard are the slick sounds of him adding a second and third finger to stretch out the once taut hole.

Once she's ready, he readjusts the position in the same manner as how Lei Fang was treated to. The only difference is he poises the tip of his penis at her butt. Kasumi takes a deep breath, a silent signal. The man thrusts into her up to the base and it has her crying out in unexpected bliss. The strange tightness has her trying to grasp at the turntable and her back arching up even further.

The man begins to move, pumping into her and stretching her out further. But she remains tight even still. For a moment she thinks of reaching a hand up, that this won't be enough for her. However, as the man pounds into her again and again she can't stop from moaning louder than ever before. Her arms lay useless at her sides as he drives her quickly to a climax.

The orgasm rips through Kasumi as she pinches her eyes shut, the warmth flooding through her. The man moans as well, unable to hold back any longer as she clenches around him. He cums, spewing his warmth deep into her ass.

As both girls are made to lay back down and the men step back, the turn table rotates to the next man in each circle. Kasumi spares a glance over at Lei Fang's blissful face before a man blocks her view. His large, muscled frame reaches for her. He lifts her ass into the air and pushes her legs back towards her. Proceeding to squat over her, his engorged penis slowly penetrates her pussy.

Kasumi groans happily as he has to slowly slide into her due to his mere girth and they way she can't help but clench around him. Once he's all the way inside of her, he begins to pump in and out. The sound of skin slapping against skin doesn't even register to Kasumi. All she can think about is how he's screwing so deep inside of her. A moment later he's pounding deep down to her womb and her sweetest spot. The man joins her as he cums inside, filling her with his thick semen. It sends stars into her eyes as she climaxes again.

On the other hand, Lei Fang's man preps her asshole and the second it's ready – he's sheathing himself as deep into her as he can possibly go. The extremely tight feeling has her eyes going wide before closing. The man begins to thrust into her ass and she can't help but relish in the feeling. It's as though every time he pulls out, she feels as though he'll turn her inside out from the way her inside cling so tightly to him.

Each pump and thrust has her panting even harder until finally she screams from relief, the breathy moan that follows sending the men around her into a frenzy – wanting to be next. The man cums into her ass, filling her up with a good load before he pulls out and eases her back down.

The turntables move once more and the next men get to see what lies before them. Two young women begging for more as cum drips from their holes. Lei Fang stares longingly over at Kasumi, watching as the redhead slowly turns her head and their eyes meet. A string of bliss connects their gazes before being shattered by the continuation of what binds them.

Lei Fang finds her legs coming close to her head, her agility allowing them to be almost parallel to her head. The man, who has climbed atop her, braces himself as she lies flat against the polished wood. His large member slams deep into her vagina, not holding back whatsoever. He thrusts into her like a wild beast – reaching all the way inside.

The slapping of skin against skin drowns her senses as he leans forward, kissing her deeply. As he pulls away from the kiss he bucks his hips faster. Lei Fang moans uncontrollably as he stirs up her insides even more. Still sensitive, it's not but a moment later that her muscles tighten around him as she orgasms once more. As if intending to drain out every last drop, he cums deep into her pussy – muscles quivering as her walls don't release him right away.

He's sitting up and letting Lei Fang go just as the man over Kasumi shoves her into another orgasm as well. Cumming into her ass, she can't help but reach up and hold onto her own legs. He thrusts into her several more times before pulling out as well; leaving her trembling body where it lay.

The turntables turn once more and the girls are greeted with their fourth large man. Both smile politely as they climb onto the tables. Kasumi stares over at the man as he lifts her legs and sits down, the tip of his penis already pressing into her folds. With her lying down in his lap, her legs pass behind him. Kasumi watches intently as he holds onto her hips, fingers pressing tightly against her skin.

Beginning to pound into her, she can't help but arch her back and push her body towards his penis. Her already trembling pussy can't help but clench tightly down around him as he pumps into her, reaching all the way in. Her body is far too hot and her eyes begin to water just ever so slightly. She pinches them shut as an orgasm makes her body quake. He spurts his cum into her a second later, continuing to thrust into her even as the man taking Lei Fang finishes.

She moans loudly and it dies off into a muffled whisper at the end. The fresh, hot cum burrows deep into her ass even as he continues to thrust into her. Lei Fang stares up with unfocused eyes, unable to tell that he's even pulling out as the orgasm rips through her body.

The table turns slowly but only enough for another man to climb up onto it. Each are practically ready to burst – wanting to be next. Lei Fang reaches her hand across the table only to bring her fingers back to see white on them. She hadn't even realized they were masturbating as they watched, the streams almost making it to her.

"Roll over and on your knees."

The deep voice of one to the men commands them both. Kasumi and Lei Fang move with trembling limbs. But the desire drives them forward, richer than any adrenaline. They get onto their knees and plant their hands firmly against the ground. The men don't approach right away and both crave it, glancing over their shoulders in pure anticipation.

A second later the men approach and get behind them. Both men mimics the other. They hold onto the girl's hips and begins to slam into their pussies. In unison, Lei Fang and Kasumi blissfully cry out. Their large breasts jiggle back and forth as the men roughly pound into them – showing no mercy.

The girls cum and their arms quiver, beginning to buckle. As both men launch their cum inside, the neither woman can hold themselves up a second longer. The men back away while Lei Fang and Kasumi slouch forward. Their palms land on the ground next to their breasts, which squish up against the ground. Their faces lay on the table as drool drips out of their mouths.

But the next two men are already climbing onto the turntables. They squat behind the girls and begin to press into their already cum-filled asses. The thick white semen drips from their pussies as the men begin to pound their assholes. They breath heavily and clench their eyes shut as another orgasm makes them shake under the men grasping onto them.

The men release their load into them and pull out – but they don't leave just yet. Each man lifts their lady up and cradles her in their arms. They step back to allow the next man to get into position. On each turntable a man lies down and gives the signal.

Lei Fang is slowly lowered onto the man beneath her, piercing straight into her vagina and making her moan. But that's the last sound that leaves her as two more men replace the one that had just finished. The second man comes up behind her and grabs her arms while kneeling over the first man's legs. He inserts his penis into her ass just as the third guy squats over the first in front of her.

She can't even think of objecting as the member briefly presses against her lips before thrusting down her throat. Leaning over slightly, she spares a glance over at Kasumi to see her in the same position. Both men on the bottom reach up and toy with their breasts – squeezing them, pinching and pulling the nipples.

The third men pounding into their throats hold their heads steady, surging their penises as far down their throats as possible. The girls moan, although the sound is muffled, as the orgasms never seem to stop even as each man comes into them. It fills their pussies, asses, and mouths simultaneously – to which they swallow what burns down their throats.

The men don't waste a second and begin to rearrange. Kasumi and Lei Fang find themselves on their backs once again, staring up with expecting eyes. One man climbs on top and kneels over their stomachs. They reach for the ladies breasts and squeeze them together, slipping their dicks in the middle. Screwing their breasts, they buck their hips rapidly.

Another gets on and kneels over their heads, proceeding to thrust into their mouths. The third set of men hurry to get on and begin pounding the girls' pussies. Kasumi's trio is the first to cum. It sprays into her pussy, against her chin, all over her breasts, and into her mouth. The men exchange positions as the table spins. However, the one that positions down at her legs decides to pound into her ass instead.

Lei Fang is quickly given the same treatment as her men cum and exchange positions as well. Kasumi and Lei Fang gurgle as cum makes its way down their throats. With cum dripping from their pussies, the men release into their asses and between their breasts once more. The second they're done, the men retreat off of the turntable as the ladies relax for a second – as if to figure out who should go next.

And yet it doesn't take them long to surge forward and lift both ladies up. The man holding onto Kasumi carries her over to where Lei Fang is being held. The men adjust their grips and make it to where their arms are looped under the girls legs – holding them up by their legs. Another man comes around and in his hands is a large, double-sided dildo. Both girls eye it with more than simple interest.

The man holds out the dildo between them as the two holding them edge the girls closer to one another. Just as the dildo presses into each of them, the men clutching onto them pierce their assholes. Kasumi thrashes her head to the side and cries out Lei Fang's name just as Lei Fang arches her head against the broad chest behind her and calls for Kasumi.

The dildo connects them – burrowing so deep inside that their lower lips touch. Their pussies brush against each other as the men thrust up into their rears. The rubber dildo is just as large as the penises slamming into their cum filled assholes, twisting and stirring up their insides at the same time. The two lovers reach their climax far ahead of the men and they ache to reach for one another as moans rip from their throats.

As the men release more cum deep inside of them, two more men are already preparing for the next part. They sit on the closest turntable, face to face with their legs crossing over each other while their penises stand taller than ever. The women are pulled apart and the dildo falls out. They're carried over and placed into the laps of the awaiting men. Kasumi is the first to get situated with her man's penis burrowing deep into her cum filled ass. Lei Fang quickly follows and she grabs at Kasumi.

Their lips meet in a needy kiss where their lips part messily and tongues reach out to meet. Their hands meet and fingers twine together. The men begin to buck up into them as the two lovers continue to kiss. Their large breasts mash together and hardened nipples press into each other – rubbing together each time the men rock up into them. The remaining six men surround the turntable with their penises pointed straight at them.

Not wanting to be left out, they poke and prod their members at the females: Against their breasts, between their puckering lips as they kiss, and anywhere that has skin rubbing against skin. But Lei Fang and Kasumi don't mind in the least. For as long as they can cling to each other as they rid the men thrusting into them – that's all that matters. Their slender bodies tremble with another orgasm and the men are quick to follow suit.

One finds himself between the girls' lips, both their tongues lapping at the tip as cum spews into their awaiting mouths. The two beneath them fill their assholes even more while the five remaining spray wildly. The white streams catch them all over; breasts, stomach, arms – everywhere. And for a moment they think they're done.

The women are rearranged and lifted up with the help of the others. A moment later, Kasumi finds herself lowering back down onto a man sitting with his legs out. His penis penetrates her ass and he begins to lay back, taking her with him. She doesn't question as Lei Fang is placed atop her, their breasts sliding together and arms grasping for one another. A final man positions himself behind Lei Fang, taking her by the ass as well. The men begin to buck their hips and the second they start, the two girls cry out as their sensitive pussies rub together.

Kasumi captures Lei Fang's lips in a rough embrace, their moans muffled as their lips continuously meet. Their bodies, sensitive to the highest degree, seem to quiver far more quickly than the last time as another orgasm roars through their bodies. Neither can tell that the men have climaxed as well until they're being pulled off of each other. The two men that had been treating them slip off of the table and join the circle around the turntable. Kasumi's eyes lock onto Lei Fang's and that's all that needs to be said.

Lei Fang finds herself falling backwards with Kasumi climbing on top of her. The brunette parts her legs and then wraps them around Kasumi's middle – forcing her as close as possible. Their swollen pussies press together and neither wastes a second. Their breasts rub together just as much as their pussies, Kasumi doing most of the work. Each movement has the men around them reaching the edge of their own climaxes. Neither woman is able to last very long as their bodies, slick with cum only aid in the pleasure.

The orgasms that pass through each lady has their muscles tightening and the cum – which was already dribbling out from having too much inside – oozes out from their holes. Above and around, the men all ejaculate on them. White falls down onto them as Kasumi snares Lei Fang's lips for her own. The kiss is much softer and longer than any of the previous ones. As they part, Lei Fang pecks Kasumi's cheek, "Thanks."

Kasumi smiles – one that has Lei Fang growing hot just under that gaze. "No need. Just return the favor. Maybe for present."

Lei Fang giggles, "Of course."

And they meet in another kiss.

**-When Fantasy Becomes Reality-**

A short while later the two lovebirds find themselves clothed and walking out of the building. They're redressed save for the stockings and gloves that had been kept on. Hands clasped tightly together, they walk home on foot – tired, yet exhilarated at the same time, and far too happy to not enjoy the beautiful night around them.


End file.
